1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to information management systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for managing information concerning users of a network web site.
2. Background Information
Corporate web sites often provide access to multiple applications, and typically require separate user authentication in order to access each of these applications. The requirement for user authentication provides data security for sensitive information, such as customer-specific information, which can be accessed through an application. User authentication typically requires storage and management of user information. Most web sites currently use separate security for each web application. It is not unusual to require users to be authenticated at each major application within the same corporate web site.
Providing for user authentication at the application level, rather than at the web site level, places a burden not only on users, but also on web site and application administrators. Each application must provide for and maintain its own authentication mechanism and/or database(s) of user information. If enhancements or modifications to the user authentication or data storage techniques are developed, they must be coded, tested and installed in each application.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for centralized management of user information and single user authentication for accessing multiple applications within a network web site.